The Star Crossed Lovers
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: We've seen Katniss and Peeta's view of their romance in the Hunger Games, but what about the Capitols and President Snows? Peetniss. Two-shot.
1. The Star Crossed Lovers

**A/N: Well, I saw the midnight showing of the Hunger Games. I won't go into it, but this idea popped into my head while thinking about the movie. It's the Capitols and Presiden't Snow's view of the whole 'star crossed lovers of district twelve. Obviously, this doesn't spoil the movie and you don't need to have seen the movie.**

**The Star Crossed Lovers**

To all of the citizens in the Capitol, you couldn't deny the fact that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were in love. You couldn't help but fall in love with the star crossed lovers either.

Very few could remember a game that was more exciting. Everyone was on the edge of their seat. They didn't want to blink; afraid they may miss something important. It may even be the first year the thought of there being one winner crushed the hearts of many.

It happened though. So many people were on the side of the District Twelve tributes.

Seneca knew this too. So then, the rule change happened. The audience was delighted. Two winners! Something so new and exciting was brought to the citizens. Every ones favorite romance could survive.

The show continued, most people only caring about Katniss and Peeta. People were sponsoring them left and right, wanting to help out in whatever way they could.

All of the stories that were being shared were loved by the crowd.

When Peeta told Katniss about the day he fell in love with her, women started crying. How sweet and romantic that a love so strong could work out in the end. How their wonderful games are the reason why these two people were connected in the first place. It put a sense of pride in the citizens.

Young school girls would dream about someday finding their own Peeta Mellark.

Some of the women even cried when they heard how Peeta gave Katniss the bread when they were younger. Every story warmed the heart of millions.

Then when Katniss drugged Peeta to save his life that was the breaking point. Almost every single person was supporting the win of the district twelve tributes.

Every kiss made the girls swoon. Even the men found themselves supporting the pair. It was the latest Capitol fad.

Every single moment made the citizens love for the couple grows stronger and stronger.

The only people who didn't seem to believe it were the ones that really mattered.

President Snow couldn't believe it for a second. He wouldn't believe it either. He needed to stop this madness before it got out of hand. He needed to talk to Seneca.

The districts didn't see it as well. They weren't sure what to think of what was happening.

Then the time came. Cato was finally dead and the crowd was holding their breath, waiting for the announcement to be made that the games were over. Yet, it never came.

The rules were a lie the whole time, just a plot to make the games that much better.

The audience let out a breath, not sure what to think really.

They all watched the screen, not daring to take their eyes off of it.

Who would kill who? How would they kill each other? Will the game makers have to help out? No one could turn away.

President Snow had a smile on his face. This was just another victory for him.

The districts couldn't turn away even, especially District Twelve. No one was more into this then the Everdeens and Mellarks though.

Then Katniss pulled out the berries. Some people were clueless. Others caught on pretty quickly. Seneca was smart enough to catch on to it too.

President Snow just sat there, waiting for her to make a move.

They held out the berries.

Then they were cut off by a frantic voice. There were two winners of the 74th Hunger Games.

Katniss Everdeen had officially out smarted the Capitol. She made them look weak.

The citizens went crazy. This was officially the most exciting games almost all of them could remember.

The districts saw hope. If a 16 year old girl could outsmart the Capitol, why couldn't they? A rebellion was in the works.

President Snow was angered. He couldn't believe what he just saw. If it was up to him, they both could have just died. But apparently, the head game maker was feeling…generous.

There was a mixture of emotions that night.

President Snow didn't care what the Capitol though. Why should he? To them, this was the highest form of entertainment. What matters are the districts. And he knew all hell was about to break lose.

He had to put a stop to this, as soon as possible.

How? He wasn't really sure. He knew he would get it done though. He would do anything to protect his beloved city and anything to protect himself.

Somehow, the Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve were going to be stopped. No matter what the cost is.

**A/N: Basically, if anyone wants to chat about the movie, I'm only a PM away. Review :)**


	2. The Girl on Fire

**A/N:** **Here is a little something I wrote from President Snow's pov set at the end of Catching Fire, leading up to Mockingjay. I've added it to this story because they are both similar in the fact that they have the same general idea, being told from President Snow's/the Capitol's pov. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter! I may possibly add a third chapter now for Mockingjay but for now, I'm going to label this as complete.**

President Snow threw a glass vase, containing a single white rose, against his office wall. At this point, he was beyond mad. There wasn't even a word to explain how furious he was. The spark that the Girl on Fire caused after the 74th Hunger Games had finally grown into a rebellion. Her spark gave the districts hope, and that was the last thing the President wanted.

He thought his plan was fool-proof. It was perfect timing really, that the 75th annual Hunger Games, which also happened to be the 3rd Quarter Quell, so fortunately happened to be this year. It was all just magnificent timing. He wanted a way to stop a possible rebellion started by two seventeen year olds and this seemed like the perfect way to end it. No body would really be able to question him changing the rules to send Katniss Everdeen back into the arena because there was a different set of rules each year anyway.

Maybe someone would think it was slightly odd and ironic that it worked out this way, but it's not like anyone could prove that President Snow changed the rules either. Even if they could though, would a person really dare to question him? No, probably not.

He even gave Katniss another chance to prove to the people of Panem that it wasn't an act and that the Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve were actually in love. He gave her the chance to cut off the spark herself. But she let him down and can really only blame herself.

It worked out quite well that Katniss was also the only girl victor District Twelve has ever had. It made everything so much simpler.

So, to show the districts that even the strongest can't beat the Capitol, the tributes in that years Hunger Games would be from each district's pool of living victors. Which meant for District twelve, there would be only one slip of paper in the girls ball and it would read 'Katniss Everdeen.'

President Snow didn't care who the boy tribute was, as long as the Girl on Fire found herself back at the Capitol as a tribute in the Hunger Games and not as a mentor.

Death seemed like it would be so likely for her. She was going to be in an arena full of the best of the best. Her odds of winning were so unlikely that it brought a smile to the president's face.

He had the arena carefully designed too. It was one of the toughest arenas he had ever seen out of all 74 games. And it wouldn't be a place for the Girl on Fire, not at all.

Snow knew he still had to be careful still and ready for anything. He knew the rebels would try to plan something. They would try to wait for the right moment. It would be really hard to get through that force field that surrounds the arena though. Just to be safe, he had guards and hover crafts ready, in case of an attack.

Finally after all the pre-game events, if was finally time to start things up. In his eyes, everything was going great. The death toll for the first night was a record high for the first night in games history. The games had officially began with more than the usual number of alliances as well.

During the games, Snow monitored everything very closely. He didn't want anything to get passed him.

Right when things seemed like they would be okay and everything was about to pick up and the games could be over in a matter of hours, all hell broke loose. There was a lot of confusion and screams and no one could take their eyes off their TVs. Before he realized what was happening in the mass chaos of the games, Katniss shot an arrow and shattered the force field giving the rebels a perfect chance to come in and ruin his precious games.

They brought in hover crafts and tried to pick up as many tributes as possible. Their number one priority being the girl. Lucky for Snow, two things were in his favor at that moment. He was a step ahead of the rebels and had hover crafts of his own ready for use. Most importantly, Peeta and Katniss weren't with each other at that moment. He would be able to take Mr. Mellark away from her and hurt her in ways she didn't know she could hurt.

Even though Katniss and a few others were able to escape, he was able to get Peeta Mellark, Annie Cresta, and Johanna Mason that night. He made sure they were locked up and kept safe for the time being and would find a way to use them soon.

Not only did he capture three prisoners though, he also destroyed District twelve with the press of a button. After Katniss shot the force field, he pressed a button that brought in planes to release bombs. He has no idea how many lives were lost, but he also really doesn't care.

He has too much going on and too many plans to make to care. In the meantime, he had to let off some steam.

Once again, and maybe she didn't even realize it when she did it, a simple teenager outsmarted him and the Capitol. His plan that he thought was fool-proof really just blew up in his face. Because instead of being dead, Katniss Everdeen was off with the rebels and would be fighting in the war with them.

He was going to do everything in his power to destroy Miss Everdeen and this time, he promised to himself that his plan wouldn't fail. He swore to himself that by the time the war was over and he had the districts back under his control, which is how it should be, the Girl on Fire would just be a distant memory and not an unfortunate reality.

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you were one of the 10 people, I know I posted this seperately, but I decided I really wanted to add it to this story.**

**Remember, I appreciate reviews and they are much-loved!**

**If you want to follow me on tumblr, you can follow me! (lizthebooknerd . tumblr .com)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~LizTheBookNerd **


End file.
